


【Y2】大都会

by moonmoonwind



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmoonwind/pseuds/moonmoonwind





	【Y2】大都会

有意识流闪回

樱井抱着二宫慢慢放在柔软的羊毛毯子上，吻他的地下医生情人猫咪一样可爱的唇。他的鼻端仿佛还萦绕着淡淡的血腥气和消毒药水味，黑市医生的私人诊所啊…不是个做爱的好地方。

不过对他这种双手沾满血腥的人来说，这里已经算是人间天堂了。

樱井刚从战场回来，就直奔这里，他的肾上腺素水平还停留在枪林弹雨的刺激反应中。不过对男人来说，刺激可以是多重的。

此刻，他性欲勃发，激烈的吻在身下人细腻的肌肤上绽放硝烟味的玫瑰。

维护绝对秩序的特别行动队现任总队长，与游离于黑白之间的黑市医生，这样禁忌的地下恋情，触之即破，又坚不可摧。矛盾而迷人，是玫瑰与枪炮、羽毛与盾牌、蜂蜜与毒药，是柔软的肌肤触感和冰冷坚硬的军牌。

是这一瞬间缠绵的吻，和下一刹那进入的冲刺。

——二宫医生的手是冰冷却温柔地。

由于神秘组织的对抗，第三区发生冲突式爆炸，医院人手不够，樱井的分队负责运送部分重伤伤员先到附近的小诊所进行初步处理。正巧遇上了来“搭把手”的二宫。

那是他们的第一次见面。

“你是这里的医生？”  
“我是医生，不过是“下面的”那种！”  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“这里人人都知道，樱井副队长！”  
“那你还跟我说这个？”  
“你习惯这么咄咄逼人吗？”  
“分人。”  
“嗯…我也分人。如果是你，我猜想说了也没事！”

不愧是技术娴熟经验老道的医生，樱井望着二宫穿梭忙碌的身影，心下赞叹，生得一张少年似的脸，却有着厉害的技术，怪不得能黑白两道通吃，片叶不沾身。

处理得七七八八了，二宫安抚地拍拍樱井的肩膀，柔声说，“后面交给我就行了，你放心！”他身上混合了麻醉剂和消毒药水的味道，还有种淡淡的香水味，让人想起雨后清新的青草地。

樱井抬头望着他，突然站起身，立正敬了个军礼，接着脱下黑色皮革手套，向他伸出手——  
“交个朋友吧，医生先生！”  
二宫征了一瞬，随即勾起嘴角，“好啊！”

樱井队长的手，有厚厚的茧子，温暖又有力，和他的人一样，永远让人放心。

——S820125只是个代号，我相信真实的你。

樱井翔常常做噩梦，梦里，他在断壁残垣的城市废墟中独行，队友或死于神秘组织成员的偷袭，或因为帮助了“地下城池”的居民被冠以“反逆者”的罪名扔进清洗池。

耳边到处是枪声，眼睛被闪光弹闪的直流眼泪，樱井翔下意识摸了摸“忠诚”徽章所在的位置，没有！没有！哪里都没有！  
他的信念与忠诚在一次次对外对内的“清洗行动”中摇摇欲坠。

“不！”樱井觉得胸口一窒，快要呕出血来。  
原来是梦，他脱力地向后倒去，身后是冰冷的床铺。黑色的床单如同不见底的深渊，就快要吞噬他。

“咚咚咚——”  
凌晨三点，二宫和也被“不速之客”吵醒。  
打开门，见到了一个神色疲倦、眼圈下都泛着青色的樱井翔。

深夜的风刺穿骨髓一般，二宫只披了一件线衫就来开门，看着一身单衣的樱井，却下意识地把线衫给他披上，一边搀扶着他进了门。

“需要给你打一针轻型镇静吗？”  
“不用，让我抱一下就好……”  
往日城市战场令人闻风丧胆的樱井队长，此刻就在自己的怀里静静地安睡。  
二宫用哄小孩入睡的姿势轻轻地拍着他的背，吻一下他头顶的发旋，“好好休息吧…”

特别行动队，除了明面上的任务之外，还有一些见不得人的机密任务。久而久之，地下城池的居民开始用“大都会清道夫“的蔑称称呼他们。

扫垃圾的人，自己才是垃圾！

樱井快要承受不住像潮水一般从四面八方涌来的压力。

“虽然我不是那种‘看脑子’的医生，不过也算是个业内人士，好歹能给你一点建议！”二宫放下了手里的全息游戏机，从旋转椅里站起来，走到了樱井面前，蹲下身子，自下而上神色坚定地看着他，“你已经在职责以内尽可能地降低伤亡了，什么队长的头衔都是虚名，我相信你，你也要相信自己！”

樱井看着他笑起来神色依然浅淡的眸子，突然觉得即便周遭都是敌人，这世上得以遇见唯一知己，就够了。

——我会和你一起逃走！哪怕是海角天涯

认识二宫的第三个年头，樱井的直属上司因为帮助走私救援物资的组织，被判处“反逆者”的罪名，却没有直接扔进清洗池，而是在大庭广众之下绞刑示众。

之后，是浩浩荡荡的游行抗议。  
各界的矛盾，已经一触即发。

樱井就是在那时，接过了行动队总队长的重任。坐上那个位置之后，他才发现事情远不是他之前料想地那么令人绝望。

地下城池有抵抗的力量，维持秩序的这一边，自然也有，想要自由和平等的力量。他身边的新晋副队松本，和他抱持着一样的理想。而他们医疗队的相叶，则是个不流血和平主义倡导者，他和二宫的名字，曾经好几次出现在志愿医生的名单上。

樱井的身边，不知不觉聚集了一众好队友。

“如果有一天，你发现我的名字也在你的行动指令上，你会怎样？”  
“我会和你一起逃走！”  
“回答地毫不犹豫啊…倒让人怀疑你的真心了！”  
樱井用一个吻告诉怀里的人，“即使我言不由衷，行动会证明我们之间的一切！”

樱井的身上还带着任务中必须佩戴的“忠诚”徽章，实际上是一种类似外挂芯片的装置，每隔一段时间就会向城市部队总署发去各个队员这一阶段情绪值和武力值的评估数据。

一旦发现“不忠诚”的数值波动，则会立刻启动内部“清洗”计划。当然，高层队员有自主选择地权力，可以不定期提交评估数据。

无论怎样，樱井已经找到了属于他自己的平衡，当然，还有危险的爱情。

二宫回赠樱井一个更加热烈的吻，“好，哪怕是天涯海角也要一起走！”

——世界两级

二宫的手插入樱井的头发里，他在欲望和柔情的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。樱井热衷于在他身上各处留下难以消除的印记，吻痕、牙印，激烈情事的勋章。

“唔……翔君”  
“嗯，我在”樱井自温柔乡中抬头，赠他一个直达天堂的交缠舌尖的湿吻。

彼此的港湾，互相的后盾，S和N是禁忌的伴侣，却不仅仅分享着肉体的交欢。他们像是磁极的两端，不同又相同，地球转动的每分每秒，他们的思想都如磁场一样互相吸引又互相理解。

樱井捏着二宫软软的手掌，旋即将恋人的双手桎梏在头顶的位置，瞥一眼他们还紧密相连的私密之处，调戏地开口：  
“呼……kazu，我记得第一次见面，你说自己是‘下面’的医生！”  
“哈……嗯……”二宫被不间断地顶弄刺激得说不出话来，“你，你闭嘴……”  
樱井队长本就是个巧舌如簧的男人，“好，我闭嘴！”他欺身而上，稳住恼羞成怒满脸通红的医生先生，将他牙尖嘴利的反驳全数吞进口中。

他们在诊所后面的小破床上干了一次，还不尽兴，去到浴室又开始第二轮。高潮过后浑身无力的二宫被樱井抱着坐进了浴缸，两个成年男性的体型让满浴缸的热水不堪重负地溢了出来。

狭小的空间，他们换了个面对面的姿势继续“大战”。二宫咬一口樱井的下巴，那里长出了青青的胡茬，性感极了。  
“我爱你”  
“我也爱你”  
恢复了精神的小樱井又开始努力在蜜穴中耕耘起来，二宫由着粗大的性器驰骋，一边揽住面前的男人，发了狠地吻他。

“嗯……嗯……”不知接受了多少次有技巧性地戳弄，二宫整个人泛起了粉红，体力不支地瘫倒在樱井肩上，对方肩膀上还留着他刚刚濒临高潮刺激时一时情动留下的牙印。二宫迷迷蒙蒙地舔了一口，只觉得后穴里的阴茎更加卖力地横冲直撞起来。

“啊……翔君”他讨饶般地亲亲樱井的脸颊，轻轻地蹭蹭，像乖巧小猫咪般轻飘飘地唤恋人的名字，恳求他尽快结束这场春色无边的折磨。

英明神武的樱井队长哪里肯放过他，“kazu说好了，这次任务我要是安然无恙地回来，就让我做个够呢！”一边说，一边换了个角度清浅地戳弄起二宫的敏感点来。

“可要言而有信啊，医生先生！”他温柔地捏着二宫的嘴巴，送进了自己的舌头。

浴室里回荡起令人面红耳赤地肉体相触的声音，粘腻地吸吮纠缠的水声。

是刺激又漫长的一夜……


End file.
